


Por Una Cabeza

by L_Lunny



Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: “会变好的，"曺圭贤信誓旦旦地说道，"如果不会，那就由我们一起来改变这一切。”
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481807
Kudos: 6





	Por Una Cabeza

**Author's Note:**

> -现代AU  
> -LIAR 后续  
> -小片段（Ⅱ）  
> -小骗子和杀手先生在朦胧里你来我往的小故事

刚进入十二月，首尔的天气已经寒冷得有些刺骨，虽然接连着好几个大晴天，但是早晨看似温暖的阳光照在身上半点暖意也无，冷风一吹，寒意刺到骨子里。好不容易到了中午，天朗气清，这才生出点难得的暖和。

曺圭贤穿着厚厚的羽绒服，裹着围巾，在大中午没什么人的汉江公园散步。说是散步，其实是在等人，等那个一大清早就不见的人。

曺圭贤今天早上七点多被冷醒，他闭着眼想把被子拉上来却发现摸了个空，不想挪窝的他又在身体周边扒拉，发现四周空空荡荡的，只摸得到皱巴巴的床单，丝毫没有被子的踪迹。

阿西，不会又在地上吧。

曺圭贤朝右翻了个身，趴在床边伸手往地上探，但是摸了个空。

怎么掉到左边去了，从小就有掀被子的坏习惯的曺圭贤双眼紧闭，极不情愿地爬到左边伸手往下探，终于摸到了软软一团，他抓着被絮一把提了上来，抖开裹在了身上。

室内的暖气开得不算高，扔在地上有些时间的被子变得冰凉，曺圭贤蹬了蹬腿，把脚包进被子边沿，翻了个身找了个舒服的姿势躺着，脸埋进了柔软的被子里。

一股熟悉的药膏味钻进了曺圭贤的鼻腔，没睡醒还处于一片混乱的大脑让他半天没反应过来这是什么，等他好不容易模模糊糊知道这是什么，还困着的他瞬间清醒。

曺圭贤睁开眼睛一下子坐了起来，强忍着眩晕睁眼看了看四周。狭小的房间除了几个柜子和小书桌好像没有多余的东西，书柜中间那层随意推着几盘碟片，几瓶小罐整齐摆在桌子上。

这不是他的房间。

拉紧了的深色窗帘阻挡了大半阳光，曺圭贤抱着被子顶着一头乱毛坐在床上发愣，好像开机的电脑在缓冲现在的状况。

他只记得昨天晚上他又敲开金钟云的门让他给自己换药，正在桌子前擦枪的人满手都是油，头也没抬让自己坐旁边等他。刚洗完澡暖暖的蒸汽让自己有些犯困，他找了一圈没发现椅子便一屁股坐上了他的床，穿着单衣的他越坐越冷，最后干脆直接抱着他的被子躺在床上侧着身看他。

整个房间只开了桌上的那盏台灯，暖色的光堪堪照亮桌子周边的一小块地方，曺圭贤撑着脑袋看着坐在桌子前忙活的人出神。暖色的台灯被那人挡住了，漏出来的灯光给他的侧脸染上了一层金灿灿的光芒，专注时会情不自禁撅起的嘴微微张开，好久没剪的额发从耳后垂了下来挡住了他的眼睛。

他应该在皱眉，曺圭贤想着，那么好看的脸老是皱眉不行啊。

也许是退烧药存在嗜睡的成分，曺圭贤自己也不知道什么时候趴在床上迷迷糊糊睡着了，半梦半醒间感觉有人在晃他。

"睡着了吗。"

"你这样趴着一动不动的我怎么给你换药啊。"

"好吧那我不管你了，醒了别怪我。"

后面金钟云还说了什么，曺圭贤记不清了，他只记得他小心翼翼地解开了自己上身的睡衣，把肩膀上缠着的纱布挑开，快结痂的伤口暴露在空气中痒痒的，等到冰凉的药膏贴上时，曺圭贤还是疼得忍不住吸了一口气。

"忍一下。"

一只指腹柔软的手覆上了曺圭贤的后脑，安抚似的摸了摸他的发尾，像安慰不愿打针的小朋友一样。

他又把自己当小孩了，曺圭贤烦躁地扭了扭头想逃离那只手，还没动几下右肩就被人按住了。

"呀，你别乱动。"

裸露的肌肤挨上了一股冷源，常年罩在衣服低下的细皮嫩肉似乎感觉到了那人经常握枪而留在掌心的薄茧，手掌冰冷的温度使曺圭贤忍不住起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。刚刚洗过的手残留着香皂的香精味，和药膏冲得呛鼻的味道混在一起，半梦半醒的曺圭贤不舒服地吸了吸鼻子。

半陷入梦境的人往往会失去时间观念，换好药之后发生的一切他都不记得了，不知道过了多久，四周暗了下来，应该是金钟云关了灯。周围一阵悉悉索索，曺圭贤侧躺着，竟然在想等会儿他会去哪里。

自己霸占了他的床，他会上来睡吗？

可是自己这是在期待什么？

他们两个不是没有在一张床上醒来过，但是，曺圭贤想了想，那好像都是自己死拉硬拽着他留下，自己像一只八爪鱼一样缠着那比自己小一圈的身躯，所以他好像也没有机会走。

脑子里乱成一团乱麻的思绪太过催眠，曺圭贤没等到金钟云就昏昏沉沉地进入了梦乡。

从汉江吹来的风刮骨般刮得脸疼，曺圭贤给吹得打了个喷嚏，裹紧了羽绒服往树林里走。

“叮——”

口袋里的手机响了，曺圭贤拿出来看了看屏幕，发现是金钟云发来的。他把手套摘下对着手哈了口气，把大拇指放在Home键上解锁了屏幕。

「我还要一会儿，要不你去旁边的星巴克等我？」

哦。

曺圭贤把那条信息来来回回看了几遍，连那人说话的语气都想象出来了，却没想好怎么回。

自从他们从那次差点让自己丧命的任务中死里逃生，曺圭贤发现金钟云每天外出的频率增多了，早出晚归是常有，说甚至有时候连续两天不回来。他有一次好不容易趁金钟云晚上回来逮着人问他去哪了，但那人拖着连昏暗的灯都掩盖不了的疲惫身躯靠着墙，没什么表情答道，自己去处理一些事情。

"什么事？"曺圭贤盯着金钟云眼底淡淡的乌青，故意问道。

果不其然，金钟云抬眼瞟了他一眼，似乎在奇怪他为什么问。

"去处理一些小尾巴，"金钟云最后还是坦白，补了一句，"上次任务的遗留下来的问题。"

"你去找他了？"脱口而出的话带着曺圭贤都没察觉到的酸味，胸腔仿佛被凿开了一道口子，正往里源源不断地灌着酸柠檬水。

似乎是看出来了曺圭贤拧紧的眉，金钟云提起嘴角安抚道，"我们是互相存钱买通杀手杀了对方的关系，他不敢拿我怎么样，放心。"

曺圭贤完全没放下心来，他盯着被阴影笼罩着的人，突然感觉自己看不透他。若即若离的关系像一团乱麻，精明的骗子好像还是败给了擅长伪装的杀手，每次放出去的箭仿佛全射进了棉花。

人类对深海深渊之类的未知有着探索的天性，或是被无底的黑暗吸引，或是沉溺于下坠的快感。所以当曺圭贤发现自己总是忍不住看向他墨色的瞳孔的时候，他知道，自己输了。

但是他没有资格多问，一向擅长冒险并且胜券在握的骗子举棋不定，他有些拿捏不准两人之间的平衡。

在他躺在病床上被麻药药效消散的疼痛折磨地死去活来的时候，隔着被疼出来的泪，曺圭贤才好不容易看见冰冷的面具破碎之后的金钟云，在一片混沌的视线里，他依稀记得金钟云眼底漏出来的焦急，和耳边不断响着的叫着自己名字的有些颤抖的嗓音。

他想捉住这好不容易从散开的乌云后洒出的月光，却在收紧手指前被翻涌上来的疼痛失去了意识。

繁华的江南区大中午的街道上也是人来人往，曺圭贤懒得往里走，从公园走出几步看到了一家星巴克便推门走了进去。一股浓浓的苦咖啡味扑面而来，他有些嫌弃地把手放在鼻前挥了挥，这是他不喜欢的味道。

“一杯冰美式，谢谢。”

曺圭贤很少来咖啡厅，对着有些陌生的菜单，踌躇半天还是点了一杯金钟云平时经常点的。他拿着咖啡杯走到了靠窗的空位坐下，过了正午的太阳斜斜地顺着落地窗照了进来，咖啡杯沿上融化的水珠顺着杯壁流下淌在桌上。

自己好像对他一无所知，曺圭贤用指尖划着杯壁上凝结的水珠，忍不住再次换到和他的聊天窗口。

依旧没有回复。

怎么那么久，曺圭贤把手机锁了屏，拿起冰美式喝了一口，立马给苦得皱起了鼻子。

为什么他喜欢喝这么苦的东西？曺圭贤把手中的杯子放在桌上，唇齿间充满了冰美式特有的苦涩。

自己是真的不懂他，曺圭贤望着杯里挨在一起的冰块，心里凿了一个洞似的往里灌着凉风。

“喂。”

曺圭贤感觉自己的左肩被拍了一下，他抬起头，发现自己一直叨念着的人现在就站在自己身后，带着白色口罩，口罩上方露出一双凤眼神情淡然地看着自己。

“吓我一跳。”

曺圭贤看着金钟云拉开对面的椅子坐下，身上穿着一件驼色的大衣，系着灰色的打着结的格子围巾，估计是给风吹乱的刘海碎碎地往两边分开，露出光洁的额头，再加上脸上戴着的口罩，跟个艺人似的。

金钟云坐下后看曺圭贤似乎没有要走的意思，便嫌室内暖气太足似的把围巾松了松，口罩拉到下巴，继续划拉着手机屏幕。傍晚橘红色的阳光斜斜地透过落地窗照了进来，他额前半长不长的额发从耳后滑下，散在额前随着室内的暖风晃来晃去。

"盯着我看干什么？"

似乎正在打字的金钟云冷不丁地来了一句，眼睛没离开过屏幕。

"你好看。"

从金钟云一坐下来便撑着头望着他发呆的曺圭贤无比自然地脱口而出，说完发现没什么不对。

"恶心。"

看着对面人无语地翻了个白眼，曺圭贤心情很好地拿起桌上的冰美式喝了一大口，反应过来后给苦得五官都拧在了一起。

乐极生悲不过如此。

“你不是不喜欢喝这个吗？”

“是啊，太苦了。”

“那你还点。”

“刚刚觉得苦，现在甜了。”

金钟云黏在手机屏幕上的视线终于转移到了曺圭贤脸上，皱眉道：“说人话。”

曺圭贤没有回答，拿起那杯冰美式咬着吸管，冲着金钟云笑着眨了眨眼。

入冬后变短的白昼让阳光早早地穿过咖啡馆的落地窗，从窗边的高脚凳缓缓移动到了靠里面的沙发背，被高楼分割成碎片的天际被悄悄染上了紫红的霞光。隔壁桌似乎在写论文的男生双手敲得键盘噼里啪啦作响，室内的暖气开得很足，暖烘烘的让人有些犯困。

曺圭贤打了个哈欠，泪眼婆娑地从手机屏幕里抬起了头，瞬间对上了金钟云的视线，深棕色的瞳仁没什么情绪地看着自己，专注地像是在看自己的任务对象。曺圭贤没来由地心里犯怵，竟一时间忘了怎么开口。

金钟云似乎是察觉到了曺圭贤的呆愣，皱了皱眉，问道：“还不走吗，快到下班高峰期了。”

曺圭贤反应过来抬头看了看窗外，还没开始拥挤的街道已经亮起了星星点点的路灯，提早下班的幸运儿稀稀拉拉地往附近的地铁口走，十字路口的信号灯前已经排起了不长的队伍。

“那走吧，趁现在他们还没下班。”

曺圭贤放下手机仰头扭了扭有些僵直的脖颈，起身拿起挂在椅背上的围巾，趁着系围巾的时候偷偷瞟了金钟云一眼，那人侧头拧着眉，薄唇抿成一条直线，看着窗外发呆。

他好像心情不太好，曺圭贤整理好围巾后涨了张嘴，试探地问道：“走吧？”

“嗯。”

金钟云直起身扶着桌子想站起来，身子一顿，又坐回了椅子上。

“你怎么了？”曺圭贤立马走到了他旁边，上上下下打量了他一圈，最后看向了他神色有些复杂的脸。

金钟云抓了抓椅子的扶手，语气有些尴尬，道：“坐太久，腿麻了。”

“噗。”

曺圭贤没忍住笑了出来，在金钟云立马飞过来的眼刀下强行止住了笑声，他咧着嘴，弯下腰看着他的眼睛，问道：“那怎么办，我扶你起来？”

金钟云移开了眼神，无视了曺圭贤伸过来的手，伸手抓住了他手臂羽绒服的袖子，挣扎着站直了身子。

下班高峰期前的地铁站已经有人满为患的预兆，曺圭贤跟在金钟云后面刷卡过闸机进了站，通往他们家的那条线的站台边已经排起了队，看着几个穿着校服的学生，他突然反应过来，附近的高中好像也放学了。

地铁玻璃门上映着他们两个人模糊的身影，并肩站着就像放学回家等地铁的高中生。

金钟云一出星巴克就把口罩戴上了，脸埋在围巾里堪堪露出一双没什么情绪的凤眼，耳机又戴上了耳朵，也不知道在听什么，曺圭贤跟在后面盯着他墨色头发里十分显眼的白色蓝牙耳机，突然发现为数不多几次和他出门，他都戴着耳机，不论在哪。

老这样戴着耳机耳朵会聋吧。

站在前面的金钟云回过头，取下了一边耳机，道：“聋不聋不知道，反正我听得见你在我身后叨逼叨。”

？

啊，是自己刚刚说出来了吗。

曺圭贤乖巧地冲他一笑，见地铁进站了便伸手扶住他的肩把人转回去，看着地铁车厢里有些拥挤的人群，没忍住道：“怎么早就这么挤了？”

“让你打游戏打那么久。”

“中途退出我就输了啊。”

“扯淡，你刚刚明明在玩2048。”

“金钟云你怎么可以偷看我手机屏幕！”

“你那指法除了2048难不成是开心消消乐？”

地铁门缓缓打开，外面排着长队的人熙熙攘攘地往里走，车厢里面的人要出来，这一上一下堵得人挤在地铁门不得动弹。

曺圭贤嘴上在金钟云耳边喋喋不休指责他偷看自己手机屏幕的不道德行为，扶在金钟云肩上的手自然而然地滑到手臂，半搂着他一起顺着人群往里走。

在市中心高峰期乘坐交通工具不仅耗时间，还容易去掉半条命。

“先下后上先下后上！”

地铁站工作人员拿着扩音器站在门边，对着逐渐有些失控的人群说着，但是对于归心似箭的乘客好像并没有什么用。

他们两人好像都没怎么动，被身后一拥而上的人流推着往里走，曺圭贤小心翼翼地抬脚一点点往里挪，生怕踩了谁的鞋子。

“再往里挤我的脸就要贴玻璃上了。”

已经被挤得快趴在地铁门上的金钟云艰难地转了个身，面对着曺圭贤往旁边挪了挪靠在座椅玻璃和扶手形成的角落里，眼见地铁门终于关上，便往后靠在壁上松了口气。

“这好像比出任务还难。”

曺圭贤好不容易找了个舒服点的站位，右边靠着座椅边的玻璃，伸出左手抓着金钟云身侧的扶手，乍一看像把他整个人圈在墙角似的。

“废话，你挤得过刚刚那群大妈吗？”

金钟云靠着车厢壁打了个哈欠，低头看起了手机。

“你怎么看起来那么困？”

“你早上六点起床你也困。”

“你今天火气好大。”

金钟云像听见了什么不得了的话一样终于抬起了眼，上上下下打量了一下曺圭贤，道：“我哪天火气不大。”

“那都不是真的发火，你真生气不是那样的。”曺圭贤抓着扶手笑道，迎着金钟云的目光，语气特别胸有成竹。

“你又知道了？”金钟云翻了个白眼，歪着头想了想，伸手虚虚的掐着曺圭贤围着围巾的脖子，提起嘴角笑着问道：”那我那次这样也不是真发火？”

“不是。”曺圭贤任他抓着自己脖子前的围巾，小小的一只手甚至还没有层层叠叠的围巾宽，他微微低头，看向那人的眼里全都是笑意，他说：“因为如果你是真发火，我早就死了，杀手先生。”

“你是不是真以为我不会杀你。”

“一个人付房租太贵了，两个人平摊刚好。”

“我付得起。”

曺圭贤听罢没说话，低下头避开了金钟云的视线，盯着他黑色大衣翻领上的纽扣，表情竟有些落寞。

“所以，”曺圭贤吸了吸鼻子，语气委屈地问道：“你真的就这么不想和我住在一起吗？”

深棕色的脑袋，垂下的眼让金钟云看清了他细密的眼睫，小骗子低着头，竟没来由地看上去十分委屈。

又来了。

金钟云不知道为什么受不了这小兔崽子故作委屈，他张了张嘴，正想说些什么的时候，地铁到站打开了门，车厢里没什么人下车，但是车厢外面排着长队，迫不及待地往里挤。

“往中间站一点好吗中间是空的！”

“别挤别挤，里面没位置了！”

本就拥挤的车厢艰难地蠕动，一些人操着大嗓门在地铁门口推推搡搡，人流不断往里挤，曺圭贤给挤得一个踉跄，赶紧撑着扶手稳住身形，以防被后面涌上来的人挤倒。

金钟云紧紧贴在角落，面前原本留的一小块空间已经愈发狭小，他和曺圭贤挨得很近，近到呼出的气息几乎搅在了一起。

地铁门缓缓地关上，曺圭贤艰难地动了动身子，但是沙丁鱼罐头般的空间让人动弹不得，金钟云靠着车厢壁，不可避免地注意到了他抓着自己身侧扶手的手臂。

维持着一个不太舒服的弧度，似乎是有些麻了，微微地发着颤。

曺圭贤感觉自己的右手快断了，刚刚那站从门外涌上来的人使他被迫往里挪了几步，但是他不能再往前走，因为再往前，就和他离得太近了。

若是放在几个月前，他肯定迎着那人皱起的眉嬉皮笑脸地凑过去，反正地铁上人挤人谁也不会在意这角落发生了什么。但是现在他竟有些犹豫，他在那人面前隔了半臂距离便停了下来，撑着右手强行和他留出了一小块空间。

带着伤的肩已经开始隐隐作痛，曺圭贤微微皱了皱眉，正想换一只手，忽然听见面前的人说道：

“你往我这站一点吧，这里是空的。”

曺圭贤猛地抬眼看向金钟云，发现他慵懒地靠着角落，好看的凤眼看着他，语气淡淡的，低哑的烟嗓像金边罂粟一般，在狭小的空间里回荡。

“愣着干嘛，伤口裂了我不给你上药了。”

曺圭贤看着那双渐渐涌起笑意的眼睛，抬起仿佛黏在地上的脚，往前跨了一步。

地铁冲出了地底，驶上了露天的高架桥，夜幕完全降临，漆黑一片只看的得见不断往后飞的照明灯。

曺圭贤面对着地铁玻璃门，眼神晃了几圈，最后还是落到了金钟云脸上。

太近了，近到可以看清在他眼里一晃而过的灯影，近到可以看见他眼下淡淡的乌青。

“没睡好？”

“嗯。”

“是处理那些小尾巴很棘手？”

金钟云听罢没回答，头往后仰靠着地铁车厢，似乎不打算把这个话题进行下去。

这种逃避的姿态落在曺圭贤眼里，不知为何让他有些烦躁，他凑近了金钟云，盯着他有些疲惫的眼睛，压低声音说道："你可以和我说的。"

"因为那次任务是我们两个一起去的，是我们两个人的事，"曺圭贤看着金钟云微微眯起的双眼，心里竟莫名地涌上了一股莫大的勇气，他抓着扶手的手无意识地收紧，道："你现在的状态很不好。"

"我会心疼。"

狭小空间里的气流有一瞬间的凝固，然后像丢入了燃烧着的烟丝一般开始发热。

金钟云看着眼前又在说着不着调的话的青年，那人脸上难得一见的认真神情和黑葡萄般的眼睛里流露出来的关心融在了不算亮的地铁车厢里，隔了层毛玻璃般不真实。他下意识想低头别开眼，但是两人挨得太近，稍不注意就会碰到那人的脸，他闭上眼睛，把心里积压着的那股气呼了出来，慢慢睁开眼道："我有点累。"

任务失败的落魄杀手第一次感到了无力，无数次舔着刀子死里逃生的命悬一线都没怕过，但偏偏在普普通通的一次傍晚挤地铁，面对着那人关切的眼神，他心里好不容易筑起的防护壳崩溃似的塌陷，变成渣滓碎了一地。

"会变好的。"

带着笑意的醇厚嗓音钻进了金钟云的耳朵里，他忍不住抬起头，对上了那双黑葡萄一样乌黑的眼眸，温柔地像他在济州岛午夜见过的星河。

“会变好的，"曺圭贤信誓旦旦地说道，"如果不会，那就由我们一起来改变这一切。”

他不知道自己为什么这么自信，但是心底就是有一种有什么在眷顾着他们的感觉，就算在那次九死一生的任务里，他们也活下来了，不是吗。

曺圭贤说完话见金钟云没什么反应，心里不免又开始慌了起来，正想说点什么补救一下时，给他下一秒的动作吓了一跳。

金钟云没说话，撑着车厢墙壁站直了身子，往前小小挪了一步，把头轻轻地靠在了曺圭贤的肩上，找了个舒服的位置卸了力一般放松了紧绷的身躯。

"你……"

"让我靠一会儿。"

曺圭贤立马闭嘴了，在金钟云靠上来那瞬间僵直的身子放松了下来，眼神往四周扫了扫，发现拥挤的车厢里根本没人注意到这偏僻的一角，于是稍稍往里站了一点，好让他靠得更舒服。

地铁又开进了地底下的隧道，提示音响起，告诉乘客下一个停靠的地方要到了。

"还有几个站？"金钟云的脑袋埋在曺圭贤肩窝里，闷闷地问道。

"还有五个，到了我叫你。"

"嗯。"

金钟云应了一声，地铁车厢忽然晃动了一下，他条件反射地抓住了曺圭贤腰侧的羽绒服，踉跄了几步稳住的身形，他刚站直，腰上便传来一阵力道。

"没事，我扶着你。"曺圭贤开口道，顺便把人往怀里带了带。

对方身上的药膏味传进了曺圭贤的鼻子里，他盯着地铁玻璃门两人反光的身影，平日里熏得人头疼的药味竟不觉得讨厌了。

开进市郊后的地铁上的乘客陆陆续续地下了车，沙丁鱼罐头般拥挤的空间好不容易变得宽敞，车厢墙壁上挂着的显示屏里放着的电影似乎过了半，悠扬的舞曲在不算安静的车厢里回荡。压抑的空气散开了，通风口里灌进来的凉风吹得人从昏昏沉沉中醒了过来。

终于快到站了，金钟云从曺圭贤肩上抬起了头，睁着迷糊的睡眼看着门边的显示屏，似乎是在确认是否真的到站了。

"睡醒了没，马上就到了。"曺圭贤抬手在金钟云眼前晃了晃，看着还处在迷糊里的人，眼里是止不住的笑意。

"知道了，手拿开。"

"哎，你为什么一醒来就这么凶。"

"你不知道我有起床气？"

曺圭贤没有忽略金钟云眼里的无奈，他好像又把自己当小孩了，他心里一横，伸手牵住了那只冰凉的比自己小很多的手，拉着就往打开的地铁门走。

"呀，你走那么快干什么。"身后那人虽然嘴上想骂人，但是没有挣开曺圭贤的手。

这不就行了，曺圭贤背对着金钟云忍不住笑得开心，在心里郁闷了一天的情绪被手掌心里传来的温度安抚地服服帖帖，脚步轻快地像去郊游的小学生。

好像十二月冬天的晚风也没那么冷了，另一个不属于自己的温暖的体温融化了刺骨的寒意，暖洋洋地淌过了全身。

天气预报说接下来的一个星期首尔白天都是阳光普照的好天气，或许到那时候，说不定哪天飘洒下来的雪花也可以是暖的呢？

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：没饭吃要饿坏的泥又从草稿箱里翻出了一篇上个月写了一半的半成品，是那篇LIAR的后续，没什么起伏没什么波澜，纯粹是杀手先生和小骗子生活里你来我往的小故事
> 
> Por Una Cabeza是西班牙语，中文翻译为"一步之遥"，这篇文是泥听着那首探戈舞曲来的灵感，也是文里的杀手先生和小骗子之间，或许就只是一步之遥，如何有进一步的发展，就看有没有人决定向前一步。
> 
> 一切都会好的，因为坏心情和好好生活之间，也是一步之遥


End file.
